Always be My Baby
by kim yoome
Summary: Semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Sakura telah menemukan penggantinya, Hyuuga Neji. Namun, meski Sakura sudah bisa mencintai orang lain, hatinya masih tetap ada pada Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Neji dan Sakura?/semi-canon,OOC
1. Chapter 1

Dua insan kini sedang menikmati pemandangan danau, sambil duduk di atas pelabuhan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Gadis berambut pink memainkan kakinya di bawah sana, membuat gemericik air danau, kedua matanya tidak lepas dari langit biru Konohagakure, memandangi titik-titik awan yang berarak dari selatan. Berkebalikan dengan kegiatan gadis di sampingnya, pemuda berambut coklat menemani gadis itu sambil menunduk, menatap air danau yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, namun tidak begitu jelas karena gerakan kaki gadis berambut pink membuat gelombang-gelombang di air. Dengan sengaja, sang gadis menggeser duduk lalu merapatkan diri ke pemuda berambut coklat, meminta perhatian pemuda itu, merebahkan kepala di atas pundak lebarnya,

"Neji..." Panggilnya perlahan,

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yang di tanya menjawab dengan desahan. Lalu berucap,"Berapa kali kau akan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama Haruno?"

Gadis itu meringis,"Aku meragukan jawabanmu. Kau bahkan masih memanggil nama belakangku, padahal aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu Hyuuga-_san_!"

Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis, merengkuh gadisnya kedalam pelukan, mendekapnya erat seakan takut kehilangan. Jantung Neji berdetak tak karuan, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dia sedang memeluk gadis yang di sukainya! Lupakan Neji _stoic_, kaku, dan dingin. Cinta membuat orang melakukan hal-hal di luar kebiasaannya, lebih memenangkan perasaan daripada logika.

Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga gadis itu, lalu berbisik pelan,"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura, nama gadis itu, mendapati hatinya menghangat. Dia merasa geli pada perutnya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Pelukan kekasihnya menambah sensasi tersendiri, dia menyamankan diri dalam sana, menikmati aroma tubuh Neji. Beribu kata tak terjelaskan mengalir dalam hatinya. Betapa bahagia dirinya... Dulu dia sempat berpikir tidak pernah bisa merasakan cinta lagi ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan diri dan kotanya, membawa separuh hatinya. Sampai saat ini Sakura mengakui dia belum bisa melupakan Uchiha, dan Neji mengerti, sebisa mungkin dia ingin mendampingi gadis itu melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

_**We were as one babe, for a moment in time**_

_**And it seemed everlasting, that you would always be mine **_

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang terlihat sedang berdiri di depan rumah minimalis, dan dari papan kayu di tembok pagar, tertulis marga penghuni rumah itu, Haruno.

"Neji! Kenapa tidak masuk saja sih?" Tukas Sakura sambil menutup pagar rumahnya, Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak menghiraukan teguran Sakura, gadis berambut dengan warna yang senada bunga Sakura itu memasang muka sebal,

"Sakura,"

"Hn?"

Neji lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Langkah mereka tidak terhenti, kaki kedua orang itu terus menapaki jalanan, membawa mereka ke arah rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Seperti biasa, Neji yang sedang tidak dalam misi mengantar kekasihnya bekerja.

"Dingin kan?" Neji menarik tangan gadisnya ke dalam saku jaket, tindakan Neji membuat Sakura sedikit merona. Cuaca hari itu memang sedang dingin, menjelang musim dingin, suhu cuaca semakin menurun, hampir menyentuh titik terendah. Hembusan angin tidak lagi sejuk, siapapun yang merasakan dapat menggigil di buatnya. Dua pasangan itu berjalan dalam diam, terlarut dalam keheningan. Jalanan masih lengang, hanya segelintir orang saja yang berlalu-lalang, cuaca pagi dingin membuat orang-orang lebih memilih bergelut di tempat tidur. Diam-diam Sakura memandangi Neji, kekasihnya itu memang sangat baik, memilih mengantarkannya dalam cuaca seperti ini, mengorbankan kehangatan yang di tawarkan selimut juga kenyamanan dari tempat tidur. Merasa di perhatikan, Neji berbalik, bola mata keperakannya beradu dengan _emerald_ Sakura. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, saling menghanyutkan diri satu sama lain, entah sejak kapan Sakura merasa mata Neji begitu indah, tak lupa ia mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya, garis rahang tegas, bibir tipis, hidung mancung. Sakura menahan napas, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Dia memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Neji, bahkan karena terlalu memerhatikan, Sakura bisa melihat pori-pori kulit pemuda berkulit putih susu itu, menghafal jumlah bulu matanya, meneliti kerutan-kerutan jika Neji menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya,

"Sakura?" Suara _baritone_ Neji menyadarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya,"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah,"

Yang di tanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Masih dengan raut wajah khawatir, pemuda itu menawarkan gadisnya pulang ke rumah jika merasa tidak enak badan. Setelah bersikeras meyakinkan Neji bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana kembali hening. Dalam saku jaket, Neji menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Yap! Tenang saja!" Gadis berambut pirang menjawab lawan bicaranya dengan riang,"Baiklah, aku mau menemui Sakura dulu, dah!"

Dia berpamitan, melambaikan tangan dan langsung menuju ruangan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan jas putih yang menguatkan statusnya sebagai seorang dokter rumah sakit itu sibuk berkutat bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas pasiennya, dia mengangkat wajah dari dokumen di mejanya ketika sahabat berambut pirangnya masuk setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu,

"Hey hey! Lihat betapa sibuk nona Haruno Sakura ini,"

Sakura menarik napas sebentar, sekedar melepas segala kepenatan yang ada,"Hahh... Kau mau menggantikanku Ino?"

Ino segera menggerakkan salah satu tangannya,"Tidak,"

Sakura tersenyum miris, _emerald_nya tertuju pada benda dalam genggaman Ino. Paham arah pandangan Sakura, Ino maju mendekat ke meja kerja sahabatnya, perlahan ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan benda itu serapuh kaca. Sakura kembali menatap Ino,

"Dari Lee," Ino memasang senyum manis, Sakura membelalakan matanya,

"Bercanda, dari Neji,"

_Emerald_ gadis berambut merah muda itu melembut. Ah, Neji selalu bisa membuatnya senang. Dia tidak menyangka Neji yang dulu dingin, datar, tidak pernah berekspresi, kini menjadi orang paling romantis.

"Ini hari peringatan 5 tahun kalian kan?"

Sakura mengangguk,

"Aku akan mengurus pasien-pasienmu. Selesaikan berkas-berkas itu, lalu pulanglah, temui Neji,"

"Terima kasih Ino," sahabat Ino itu tersenyum lembut, betapa Ino sangat mengerti dirinya. Mereka pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, dan Ino berkorban demi sahabatnya itu, merelakan Sakura bersama Sasuke. Toh perasaannya pada sang Uchiha hanya sekedar perasaan kagum, tidak seperti Sakura yang benar-benar sudah terjatuh dalam kubangan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih lagi, Ino tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, sahabat _pink_nya bahkan tidak makan selama 3 hari! Hanya termangu di atas tempat tidur, seperti orang sakit jiwa. Kekuatan cinta sangatlah luar biasa. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin membuat Sakura kembali bahagia, apalagi Neji sangat mencintainya, terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata keperakannya tiap memandangi Sakura.

"Saki,"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah melupakan Sasuke?"

"..." hening sejenak, Sakura termenung. Kegiatannya terhenti, pikirannya berusaha memikirkan apa yang di rasakannya kini. Mencintai Neji? Ya, tentu saja, pemuda itu sudah membuat Sakura kembali jatuh cinta. Tapi separuh hatinya masih ada pada Sasuke,"Entahlah Ino, menurutmu?"

"Kau masih...?" Ino berharap Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Namun Sakura mengangguk,

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum sedih,"Aku akan kembali bekerja,"

"Ya, terima kasih_ pig_."

"Kembali _forehead_."

.

.

.

Ino menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Benaknya masih di penuhi tentang Sakura. Memang dia tidak berhak ikut campur kehidupan orang lain, tapi dia tidak ingin sahabatnya hidup dalam kesengsaraan, kepahitan, kesedihan. Hanya karena kepergian seorang Uchiha. Jika Sakura adalah dirinya, sudah di buang jauh-jauh pemuda berambut _chicken butt_ itu, mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, seseorang seperti Hyuuga Neji. Tapi Sakura adalah Sakura, gadis lugu dan polos, tetap menanti pujaannya, berharap lelaki idaman itu kembali, menyatakan cinta dan mereka hidup bahagia. Tipe pecinta _klasik_.

Derap cepat, lebih terdengar seperti suara lari mengimbangi gesekan roda tempat terbaringnya pasien gawat darurat terngiang dari ujung pandangan dari tempat Ino berpijak. Dari sudut pandangnya, dua perawat memegang infus dan mendorong ranjang beroda, juga seorang petugas berbaju putih terlihat ikut membantu. Betapa terkejutnya Ino mendapati siapa yang terbaring di atas ranjang beroda itu saat orang-orang berpakaian putih-putih mendorong benda beroda itu melewatinya. Salah seorang perawat menjauh dari ranjang yang terus bergerak ke arah unit gawat darurat, dia mengangkat gagang telepon di dinding rumah sakit yang biasa di gunakan untuk menghubungi dokter yang sedang bertugas, perawat itu baru menekan dua angka ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan tindakannya,

"Dokter Yamanaka?"

"Aku akan menggantikan Haruno,"

Sang perawat mengangguk patuh lalu segera berlari ke unit gawat darurat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino mengikuti perawat itu. Pasien yang baru saja di antarkan sedang dalam keadaan genting, antara hidup dan mati. Dia masih terbaring tak berdaya ketika para perawat memasangkan alat bantu di seluruh tubuh yang penuh luka berdarah-darah itu.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun!"

"Pacu jantungnya!" Ino memberikan aba-aba. Dia mengenakan masker serta sarung tangan dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Sakura tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di depannya, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebentar lagi, Sakura sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat, Neji mengajak makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Ini hari penting bagi dia dan Neji, jadi Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan Neji,

"Sakura,"

Suara _baritone_ menyapa Sakura, mengalun berat di telinga gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dia mengenal suara yang begitu familiar tersebut. Sakura menoleh, matanya melebar, mulutnya yang sedaritadi terkatup perlahan menganga,

"!"

**To be continued...**

Fiuwh! Akhirnya jadi juga! Awal mulanya fic ini di rencanakan complete, tidak bersambung. Tapi entah mengapa jadinya seperti ini, saya juga tak mengerti. Huahahaha.

Fic ini saya bikin dengan bertemakan songfic karena saya terinspirasi dari lagu Mariah Carey yang di bawakan dalam versi David Cook -Always be my Baby, makanya saya mw buat satu chapter langsung tamat.

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom Naruto. Saya sudah jatuh cinta dengan fandom ini. Saya sangat suka pair SasuSaku, GaaraSaku, NejiSaku, SaiSaku, KakaSaku. Ada yang mau buatkan satu untukku? Yang romantis tapi, *puppy eyes*

Hahahaha, (з ̴̴͡͡ ̴̴͡͡" ω ̴̴͡͡ ̴̴͡͡")з

Oh ya, saya mau bertanya, saya tidak mengikuti Naruto shippuden, jd sy mau bertanya, silahkan di jawab bagi yang tau dan mau menjawab,

1. Siapa pasangan sakura di akhir ceritanya? Neji jg sapa?

2. Apakah Naruto bertarung dgn Sasuke untuk mmbawa plg Sasuke? Atau nanti Sasuke mati?

3. Memangnya Sasuke suka sama Hinata?

Saya lupa mau tanya apalagi, silahkan di jawab dulu yang di atas, hehe.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima

Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa, Sakura terlalu kaget. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar, dia mengedipkan matanya,

"A-Apa yang... Kenapa ka-! Naruto?" Sakura memegang dahinya. Sahabat Sakura yang berambut pirang jabrik itu harusnya tidak di sini. Bukankah dia sedang dalam misi? Misi membawa pulang Sasuke. Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka, dia tampak meringis kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya,

"Sakura..." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pemuda itu mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih terpaku. Apakah misi Naruto berhasil?

Naruto mengerang, luka-lukanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sakura segera menghampiri sahabatnya, dia melingkarkan lengan Naruto di lehernya, siap memapahnya ke ruang pengobatan. Tapi Naruto memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba,

"Sakura-chan... Aku... A-Aku... Dia..."

Ia menatap kedua mata Naruto yang mulai menyipit, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat. Dia hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, yang nampaknya penting?

**BRUK!**

Naruto ambruk di lantai ruangan Sakura sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Naruto!" Dengan segera Sakura mengambil gagang telepon, memanggil para perawat untuk membantu mengobati Naruto. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia panik.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Dan betapa bodohnya dia tidak segera menolong Naruto, padahal kondisi luka-lukanya tercetak jelas. Otaknya bergerak lambat dari biasanya, ini semua karena keterkejutannya, sehingga dia tidak bereaksi spontan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Pasien Ino tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang. Napasnya berhembus secara teratur, meskipun di bantu dengan masker dan tabung oksigen. Dari layar monitor, jantungnya berdetak stabil. Gadis itu memandang tidak percaya pasien yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Para perawat mengatur kembali peralatan seperti infus, tabung oksigen, dan lain-lainnya, untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan.

"Kalian..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, para perawat menoleh padanya dan menunggu ucapan Ino selanjutnya.

"Jangan beritahu dokter Haruno tentang pasien ini."

"_Hai__'_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti senja. Menembus sela-sela jendela rumah sakit. Sakura masih setia menemani Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas setelah di obati. Perasaan cemas menyelimuti Sakura, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabatnya, dia takut Naruto akan... Meninggal. Rasa khawatir itu masih ada meskipun nyatanya Naruto sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula dia juga ingin menjejali Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan, apakah misinya berhasil? Di mana Sasuke? Dia masih hidup kan?

Dengan sabar, Sakura duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Hening... Detik jarum jam bergema di ruangan tempat berdiamnya dia dan Naruto. Bau khas rumah sakit menari-nari dalam hidung Sakura yang sudah terbiasa. Ah! Dia hampir saja lupa janjinya pada Neji! Sakura melirik jam dinding, dia bahkan sudah terlambat dari waktu yang di janjikan. Gadis pink itu berbalik untuk mengambil barangnya di meja _buffet_ sebelah Naruto, tapi kemudian kegiatannya terhenti tepat saat Naruto membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Pandangan Naruto masih buram, efek dari obat yang di berikan padanya. Meski tidak melihat dengan jelas, warna pink tertangkap jelas dalam matanya, dan lagi dia sudah sangat kenal pemilik suara itu,

"S-Sakura-_chan_...?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Air mata haru memupuk di emerald gadis itu,"Syukurlah!"

Naruto tersenyum lemah,"Sakura-_chan_, _tadaima_,"

"Ng. _Okaeri_ Naruto_-kun_," tangan Sakura menggenggam pelan tangan Naruto, dia lega karena akhirnya sahabatnya itu sudah sadar. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang tersebut.

"Na-Naru.. Naruto-_kun_?" Suara itu begitu pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun dalam keadaan hening, suara itu pastilah akan terdengar.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Mata hinata berkaca-kaca, pipi putihnya merona merah. Tampaknya kekasih Naruto baka ini juga khawatir. Dia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dimana Naruto terbaring.

"Naru-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja? Huwaa..." Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan dan di iringi dengan isakan, nampaknya dia benar-benar cemas pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan cengiran khasnya, seolah memberi tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan... Tak ada satupun giginya yang tanggal, semua masih lengkap. Sakura memandangi Hinata yang biasa malu-malu, sekarang terisak di samping Naruto. Berkebalikan dengan sepupunya Neji, apakah dia pernah berekspresi seperti itu? Ah! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Neji, Sakura benar-benar lupa.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku pulang dulu. Hinata-_chan_, jaga Naruto ya?_ Jaa_!" Pamit Sakura. Dia bergegas menuju rumah Neji. Dia benar-benar sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Remang-remang cahaya lampu menyirami setiap sudut ruangan yang gelap. Cahaya kecil lilin menciptakan suasana romantis dimana sang penunggu memang mengharapkan suasana seperti itu. Neji menunggu Sakura di meja makan yang telah di tatanya, dengan gelisah pemuda berambut coklat memandangi jam. Lilin-lilin sudah meleleh, meninggalkan jejak di tampungan, hingga batang itu kini tinggal hampir setengah. Kemana Sakura? Ini hari peringatan mereka kan? Dua jam Neji sabar menunggu, namun tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kemunculan Sakura. Dia hendak menyantap makanannya yang sudah dingin saat terdengar suara ketukan. Neji berdiri dan membukakan pintu,

"_Go-Gomenne_ Neji-_kun_..." Ucap Sakura begitu Neji tampak dari balik pintu,

"Hn,"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku di depan pintu. Sampai Neji tersadar dari pikirannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tukas Neji. Ekspresinya sangat sangat datar. Sakura hanya bisa menebak bahwa Neji kecewa padanya, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan perasaan apapun. Mungkin terlihat dari kata-katanya saja.

"_Gomen_ Neji-_kun_, Naruto baru kembali dari misi, dia sangat terluka," Sakura menjelaskan. Sesekali ia melirik Neji kala ia menundukkan wajah. Mendengar nama anak _hokage_ ke-empat itu, badan Neji sempat menegang.

"Hn. Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?"

"Um. Aku menungguinya sadar, jadi aku terlambat datang. _Gomen_..." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Aa. Sekarang dia sudah sadar?"

"Um. Hinata datang menjenguknya, dan aku segera kemari,"

Dua pasang kekasih itu kemudian membisu, hingga akhirnya Neji mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan duduk menikmati makan malam yang harusnya bersifat romantis. Neji menikmati makan malam dalam diam, seakan-akan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Sakura tidak berani berkomentar, ia jadi tidak enak hati dan merasa bersalah. Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam khidmat -karena di dominasi dengan keheningan; Neji mengantar gadisnya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Naruto, pemuda itu masih di rawat di rumah sakit, penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah luka-lukanya yang membutuhkan pengobatan _intensif_ dari pihak medis. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia di perbolehkan pulang. Naruto mulai jenuh dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya di rumah sakit, ia tidak bisa bergerak maupun berpergian kemana-mana, untunglah Hinata setia menemaninya. Naruto juga belum bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang nampaknya sibuk dalam karirnya, padahal ia ingin sekali memberi kabar pada Sakura.

"Hinata,"

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura," kemudian Naruto menggigit potongan apel yang di sodorkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk Naruto-_kun_, apakah sangat mendesak?"

"Ya, maksudku tidak, tidak begitu mendesak, tapi aku harus memberitahunya sesuatu,"

"Baiklah, habiskan apelmu, dan ku antar kau menemuinya,"

"Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_, aku sangat menyayangimu!" Ujar Naruto beserta cengiran lebarnya, juga Hinata yang memerah.

.

.

Dua orang wanita sedang bercakap-cakap di ruangan milik salah satu dari mereka. Terpampang sebuah papan nama bening serta cukup besar di atas meja _mahoni_ yang bertorehkan nama Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Ino?"

"Seperti biasa, _monoton_. Dan kau? Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Yah, sama sepertimu. Dia sudah membaik, tinggal menunggu waktu agar luka-lukanya sembuh,"

Ino kembali menyeruput teh _Rooibos_-nya, lalu menyapu anak-anak rambut yang jatuh ke depan pipinya kembali ke belakang daun telinga mungil miliknya. Bola mata _aquamarine_ memandangi gadis bersurai merah muda dengan tatapan abstrak,

"Sakura..."

"Hn?" Sakura menggumam tanpa mendongak, ia berkutat dengan lembaran kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Apa kau... Berharap Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali kemari?" Tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. Suaranya semakin mengecil, seolah-olah ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu dan tidak layak di ucapkan dengan keras. Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepala tapi _emerald_nya hanya bergeser sedikit dari kertas, ia memandangi sesuatu lainnya.

"Ya Ino. Aku masih sangat merindukannya,"

Jawaban sahabatnya sukses membuat Ino tertohok. Ia bukan Neji, dan ia bukanlah kekasih Sakura, tapi hatinya merasa sakit, rasanya ia seperti berada di posisi yang sejajar dengan Neji. Bukannya cemburu, Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke, perasaannya kini cukup sebagai sahabat. Sahabat yang tak ingin Sakura terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Lidahnya kelu, bebannya bertambah. Ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi urusan Sakura seakan sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sakura? Ia tak tega.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Silahkan masuk," kata Sakura, lagi-lagi ia berucap tanpa menoleh. Kelihatannya kertas-kertas di hadapannya sudah cukup menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

"_A-Ano_, S-Sakura-_chan_," seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi berujar gagap. Khas sekali.

"Ah! Hinata-_chan_! Silahkan, silahkan masuk," kini perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya beralih pada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah berdiri sambil membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Sakura. Ino melempar senyum pada Hinata, kedua tangannya masih mengenggam gelas teh miliknya. Baru setelah Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar, menampakkan pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah duduk di kursi roda, mau tak mau membuat senyum Ino perlahan memudar.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_! Ino-_chan_!" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_," Ino membalas dengan senyum kecil,

"Wahh, kalian keren sekali! Menjadi bagian tim medis, sukses berkarir dan... Ruangan yang keren..." Kepala Naruto mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, mengagumi tiap inci dari penglihatannya, karena memang ada beberapa bagian yang tak biasa. _Furniture_ ruangan Sakura terkesan unik, Sakura punya selera bagus dalam mendekorasi. Terlihat dari bingkai transparan di dinding, dan ada kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura di dalamnya, hingga terlihat seperti lukisan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,"

Ino mencengkram gelasnya dengan gelisah, rasanya ia sudah tahu kemana arah perginya percakapan ini.

"Tentang apa?"

_Aquamarine_ Ino memandangi dua orang di hadapannya, sekali-kali ia juga melirik Hinata yang balas meliriknya, seakan-akan ia mengetahui kegelisahan Ino.

"Sas-"

"Ah! Sakura! Bukankah kau ada janji menemui Neji?!" Pekikan Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan yang lain tersentak. Pasalnya ia sedang serius mendengar apa yang akan di katakan Naruto, begitupula Naruto, ia baru saja akan menyelesaikan kalimat namun dalam sekejap Ino memotongnya. Sakura melirik jam kecil di meja, lalu menepuk jidat -yang... Err..- lebar miliknya.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja hingga tumpukan itu hilang dan berpindah tempat dari pandangan,"Maaf Naruto, Hinata, aku ada janji makan siang dengan Neji, aku sudah telat setengah jam! Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya Naruto. _Jaa_!"

"Ne-Neji?" Ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Agaknya dia sedikit terkejut. Apa yang di lewatkannya selama dalam misi? Sepertinya banyak sekali Naruto.

Segera gadis berambut merah muda itu berlalu setelah melambai pada semua orang di ruangannya, dan bergegas pergi. Ia tak mau lagi membuat Neji menunggu. Dan Naruto masih tercengang-cengang sambil memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Dengar Naruto? Sebaiknya kau tak usah memberitahukan Sakura yang sebenarnya," Ino membuka suara begitu punggung Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Se-Sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Sasuke. Jangan katakan apapun tentang Sasuke, jangan bilang padanya kau berhasil membawanya kembali,"

"Sasuke kembali?" Ekspresi keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata, kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulut tidak percaya. Ia memberi Naruto tatapan apa-maksud-semua-ini, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya apapun tentang keberhasilan misi.

"Kenapa Ino? Bukankah Sakura pantas untuk ku beritahu? Ia menantikan Sasuke!"

"Lalu menghancurkan seluruh kebahagiaan yang di bangunnya selama ini dengan susah payah? Dengar Naruto, mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi Sakura sudah hidup tentram bersama Neji,"

Naruto terdiam, mencerna tiap kata yang di lontarkan Ino. Sakura sudah berbahagia, jika dia memberitahukan hal ini padanya, artinya sama saja dengan menarik kembali Sakura ke masa lalu.

Ino melanjutkan,"Dan jika Sakura bertanya padamu, katakan... Kau tidak berhasil membawanya pulang,"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah dua sejoli kita menikmati hidangan siang, di tengah hiruk pikuk dari sekumpulan orang-orang kelaparan, baik pasien maupun perawat-perawat rumah sakit. Kantin sedang dalam keadaan maksimal, jam makan siang membuat orang-orang memilihnya sebagai tempat pelarian. Di salah satu dari sekian banyak meja, Sakura menyantap _donburi _dengan lahap, di ikuti Neji yang sama sekali belum menyentuh hidangan miliknya. Sepertinya Sakura lebih enak di pandang daripada makanan enak yang tersaji. Gadis bernama Sakura mendongak, kemudian mendapati Neji tengah mengamati dirinya,

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu?" Ia memberi jeda dengan meneguk _ocha_ hangat, sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu. Barangkali Neji mendapati dirinya yang tengah makan dengan rakus, maklum perutnya sudah sangat kelaparan. Kekasihnya menjawab dengan gelengan, ia menyumpit sejumput daun selada dari lauknya dan menyodorkannya pada mangkuk Sakura.

"Hey!"

"Kau butuh banyak asupan nutrisi,"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah kelebihan nutrisi?" Bukannya Sakura tidak suka dan marah. Hanya saja Neji terlalu baik padanya, lihat pemuda itu bahkan belum mencuil makanannya, sekarang ia malah memberi Sakura beberapa lauk. Lihat tubuh kurang berisinya! -Neji tidak terlalu kurus, cukup berisi tapi tidak terlalu berisi juga; pernyataan Neji barusan lebih tepat di peruntukkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada protes, makanlah," pemuda berambut panjang dan di ikat itu menarik sebuah garis di depan bibirnya, sebuah isyarat yang dapat di mengerti oleh seorang Sakura.

Kadang bila di pikirkan, Neji adalah sosok pria luar biasa. Sosok pria yang seharusnya berada dalam tokoh novel, drama, maupun fiktif. Tapi nyatanya ia hidup, dan Sakura bertaruh jika kalian menginginkan pria sepertinya akan sangat mustahil, karena perbandingannya adalah 1:sekian banyak manusia -tepatnya pria- yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Mengingat betapa laki-laki jaman sekarang sudah berbeda. Maaf, bukan menyinggung atau menyindir, sungguh, ini semua berdasarkan dari pengamatanku. Sejauh ini, aku mempunyai bukti. Aku tidak mengatakan hal jelek tentang pria, mereka mengagumkan meski ada sebagian yang kurang berempati. Neji sempurna, meski ia tak sesempurna _Kami-sama_. Ia punya fisik dan tampan yang tidak bisa di katakan biasa, kecerdasannya pun di atas rata-rata, sikapnya dingin tapi begitu manis jika kalian mengenalnya. Sakura pantas di juluki 'Si Beruntung', siapapun akan rela menempati posisi Sakura. Kekurangan Neji, adalah dia jarang menunjukkan perasaannya dalam bentuk kata-kata, ia lebih senang menunjukannya dengan tindakan. Kalian bilang bagus? Ya, memang sangat bagus, tapi ingat ungkapan: "Wanita jatuh cinta pada apa yang di dengarnya"?

Ada suatu kejadian, dimana Sakura sedang lembur lalu tertidur di meja kerjanya, saat itu Neji menemani kekasihnya karena ia tidak mau membiarkan lembur sendirian. Tiba-tiba Sakura bermimpi buruk, kalau kalian ingin tahu mimpi itu berkisah tentang Sasuke. Ia menangis dan berkeringat dingin, berkata-kata tidak jelas namun Neji mendekapnya sabar, ia berbisik untuk menenangkannya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya, dan ketika Sakura memintanya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, Neji benar-benar melakukannya, bahkan sampai hari ini.

"Neji-_kun, arigatou_,"

"Hn? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selama ini, kau mau menemaniku. Di saat aku kehilangan Sasuke... Kau yang membangkitkan hidupku Neji-_kun_. Awalnya aku tidak berpikir bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke, tapi-"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentangnya Sakura," Neji memotong ucapan Sakura datar. Sakura langsung bungkam, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak menyangkut pautkan Sasuke dalam hal ini. Salahnya karena membawa-bawa nama itu lagi ke dalam percakapan.

"_Gomen_ Neji-_kun_,"

"Hn. Lanjutkan makanmu,"

Ia melanjutkan makannya dengan hati gelisah. Neji merasa sangat bersalah telah berkata seperti itu pada Sakura. Tidak kasar memang, tapi cukup mampu membuat gadisnya tidak enak hati dan diam. Neji sedang kalut, entahlah semenjak Naruto kembali, ia semakin tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya kembali, dan tanpa Sakura sadari, raut wajah Neji berubah gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note**:

Setelah sekian lama author menghilang. Now, I'm come back, *jengjeng*

Akhirnya fic ini sy selesaikan juga, wahhaah. Gimana? Konfliknya dapat ga? Penasaran ga? Kikikikik *evilsmile*

Akhirnya nyambung ga ya? Sbnrny sy blm mau menjelaskan kl Naruto berhasil bawa Sasuke, tapi yah mau gmn lagi ya, tuntutan cerita. Untuk chap ini, lyric lagunya belum sy masukkan, mungkin akan ada di chap2 berikutnya

**HikariNdyChan**, makasih sudah mereview dan menjawab pertanyaan saya :3

**Hiromi Toshiko**, salam kenal juga :D makasih udh review yaaa, skrg udah panjang ceritanya? :3

**Kikyo Fujizaku**, ini maunya di one chap aja tapi rasanya kl gitu feelnya ga dapet. Jd sy bkin chapter, gatau nih sampe berapa, kalo udh mau tamat sy psti ngasih warning, huehue :D oh yaaa? Hidup sakuraa! Haha. Makasih udh jwb pertanyaan sy ya. Yg sy rasa aneh, kok byk yg bkin fic SasuHina, bukanx melarang, aneh aja getoooo, emang seh imajinasi org, tapi kan ya ttep aja aneh :/

**Mii-chan**, aihhh xD makasihh mii :* canon itu apa ya? Sejujurnya sy ga ngerti, haha. Makasih udh jwb pertanyaanx yaa :3

**Andromeda no Rei**, terjawab kan siapa? :3 tidak perlu di terka-terka lagii, nyahaha, makasih jawabanx yaa :D

**Noella Marsha**, ahhhh :'( aku terharu sekaliiii, storyku di alertt, hix hix :') silahkan nikmati ceritanya yaa

**Mitsu Rui**, makasih yaa udh jawab pertanyaanku :3 silahkan lanjutkan membacaa

**Yushitsune Nakajima**, makasih yaaaa :3 yosh, silahkan ikuti ceritanyaa

**Arctic Snake**, bingo! you're right! Nyahahaha, keep reading yaaa!

**Guest**, hmm, akan saya pertimbangkan, :D silahkan anda baca sampai habis aja, bakal terjawab siapa sama siapa nantinya, hohoho, makasih jwbnx :)

**HyuTen-chan**, terjawab kan di chapter ini? Huahaha, arigato ya! Keep reading.

Maap ya kl chap ini agak kurang menegangkan, ke depanx sy akan berusaha bikin lebih penasaran :D sy senang sekali byk yg respon :3

Ini kok author's note hampir menyamai cerita yo banyakx, :/

Okeoke, kt stop sampai di sini cuap-cuapnye,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya,

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Decitan bunyi pintu bergema, sesosok wanita berjas putih membuka pintu ruangan pelan, kemudian ia memasukinya enggan. Seseorang berseragam perawat tengah mengganti kantung infus saat wanita berambut pirang -berjas- itu menengok kondisi pasien yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang.

Mengeluarkan pertanyaan kecil meskipun sudah mengetahui situasi kondisi keadaan yang ada,"Dia belum sadarkan diri?"

"Belum Yamanaka_-san_,"

"Hm," ia sempat mengeluarkan peringatan kecil sebelum keluar,"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Haruno tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini, paham?"

Perawat itu mengangguk cepat, walau dalam hati beribu pertanyaan menyerbunya. Namun ia sudah mencamkan dalam hati, bahwa ia harus bungkam. Sang perawat wanita tersebut mengambil papan di mana sebuah kertas terjepit di atasnya, mengisi kolom-kolom tentang keadaan medis pasien laki-laki itu, mencentang pada kotak kosong, menggores kalimat-kalimat mengenainya sebelum berakhir mengisi kolom nama,

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

.

.

.

.

Sang waktu terus berputar, hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim, namun semua hal itu tidak lantas membuat Neji dapat tidur nyenyak. Bayang-bayang pemuda di masa lalu Sakura terus menghantuinya. Memang dia belum pernah menanyakan kepastian pada Naruto, dan dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya, lagipula tingkah laku Sakura seakan tidak tahu apa-apa, atau mungkin gadis itu lihai menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya dari Neji? Demi apapun! Neji sangat tidak siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi bila saja terbukti benar Sasuke ada di sini. Menghela napas berat, ia lantas melangkah ke tempat dimana teman-teman semisinya telah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bersenandung ria, menimbulkan tanda tanya tersendiri bagi sahabatnya, Ino. Gadis musim semi itu mendata berkas-berkas sambil menyenandungkan nada-nada senang, tak jarang senyum tipis membingkai wajah cantiknya. Tanpa ekspresi berarti, Ino melirik Sakura,

"Apa yang membuatmu senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa Neji melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Sekumpulan warna merah langsung muncul di pipi Sakura begitu mendengar pernyataan Ino. Ish! Salah satu anggota klan Yamanaka itu terlalu frontal!

"Ti-Tidak! Neji mengajakku kencan," jawab Sakura malu-malu. Kencan? Ino memutar kedua matanya bosan,

"Oh ayolah Sakura! Kau seperti gadis yang baru di ajak berpacaran. Bukankah sebelum-sebelumnya kau sering berkencan dengannya?"

"Tapi Ino, dia memelukku,"

_Aquamarine_ Ino membulat, penyampaian barusan membuatnya terkejut, sejauh ia menyerap semua cerita Sakura, kali ini Neji membuat sebuah kemajuan!

"Bagus! Kau sudah melupakan Uchiha itu!" saking semangatnya Ino keceplosan. Ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia perbuat saat Sakura mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sendu. Ia mengucapkan nama yang seharusnya tidak boleh disebut dalam jangka waktu entah berapa lama.

"Apa benar aku sudah melupakannya?"

dua pasang bola mata kehijauan milik Sakura menatap kosong lantai kayu di bawah, selanjutnya ia mengalihkannya pada Ino, memandangnya penuh arti dengan senyuman termiris untuknya.

Dalam batin, gadis berambut pirang mengutuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana menjaga mulutnya,_ Kami-sama_... semoga suatu saat ia tidak membocorkan rahasia terbesar itu. Yah, meskipun pepatah mengatakan, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat toh akan jatuh juga. Sepintar-pintarnya orang menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya kelak akan tercium, seperti dia menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat, suatu hari Sakura akan tahu semuanya. Tapi tidak, untuk saat ini Haruno Sakura belum boleh tahu kebenarannya.

"Lupakan! Hari ini ku traktir kau mochi, bagaimana?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, layaknya anak kecil, senyum lebar kembali menghias wajahnya setelah mendengar kata mochi,"Aku mau!"

.

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Dia sangat menyesal sudah mentraktir Sakura, gadis itu membuat kantungnya kering! Lihat, ini sudah entah mochi ke berapa yang ia makan. Sakura mengunyah mochinya cepat tepat ketika Neji menyapanya dari jauh. Pemuda itu tidak boleh melihat wajah mengunyah mochinya!

"Saki, bila kau makan seperti itu, kau akan tersedak," nasehat Ino, tidak lupa dengusan dari hidungnya. Ia heran akan kekuatan nafsu makan luar biasa sahabatnya itu.

"Hai," sapa Neji. Terlambat, seperti karet, makanan dalam mulut Sakura melengket-lengket seluruhnya. Neji baru saja pulang dari misi, tubuhnya penuh kotoran. Jemari lentik _kunoichi_ merah merah muda menyeka pipi Neji, debu menempel di sana, di perlihatkannya pada kekasihnya itu, sementara mulutnya sendiri sibuk menelan mochi.

"Hn. Aku baru saja mau pulang. Mau pulang bersama?"

Sakura melirik Ino, tentu saja dia menyetujui ide brilian _shinobi _jenius andalan Konoha itu, semakin lama dia bersama Sakura, uangnya semakin terkuras. Tanpa ragu Ino mengangguk dan mengerlingkan mata,

"Pergilah,"

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis melangkah pergi. Menyusuri jalan-jalan dalam diam, tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Mengabaikan udara panas yang mungkin akan membuat telapak tangan mereka berkeringat. Sesampainya di rumah Haruno, Neji berpamitan,

"_Arigatou ne Neji-kun_," _**arigatou atas semuanya**_. Batin Sakura, ia mengingat kembali percakapan dengan Ino tadi siang, tentang... Sasuke... ia jadi merasa bersalah, Neji mencintainya, dan dia masih berharap pada orang lain.

"Sakura..."

"Hn?"

Neji hendak membuka mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengatupkannya rapat-rapat. Tampak ragu mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Ada apa Neji-_kun_?"

"Lupakan,"

"Katakan saja,"

Diam. Neji membuka suara,

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia bingung harus berkata apa, apakah dia harus berdusta? Sakura tidak berniat meninggalkan Neji, tidak. Dia berharap bisa mencintai laki-laki itu sepenuh hati. Salahkan seseorang yang membawa pergi separuhnya.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin suatu hari akan ku langgar. Tapi sekarang aku berusaha tetap bersamamu,"

Ada sedikit rasa sakit dalam dadanya, tapi bukankah lebih baik mendengar kejujuran daripada kebohongan? Kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam Neji-_kun_,"

Neji berbalik lagi, mata keperakannya menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam,

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

Dan pergi dari sana tanpa mau mendengar jawaban, takut hatinya terluka dalam.

"Aku juga..."

.

.

.

.

**PIP PIP PIP PIP**

Suasana ruangan bercat putih sangat hening, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi monitor pergerakan jantung, garis-garis stabil muncul di layarnya, menandakan kestabilan detak jantung dari saluran kabel-kabel pada tubuh tak berdaya dari atas ranjang. Hembusan napas mengalir, uapnya memenuhi masker oksigen yang terpasang, kemudian menghilang lagi. Sosok itu terbaring lemah, irama detak jantung dan hembusan napasnya seirama. Perlahan, jari-jarinya sedikit bergerak kaku setelah sekian lama tidak pernah di gerakkan, sudah sekian lama ia tidak pernah membuka mata, menolak kesadarannya membawa kembali dirinya dari dalam alam bawah sadar. Tapi kini,_ onyx _yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kelopak itu telah muncul kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Thanks for review,

**IchirukiRien, FujitachiUchiha, Hikari'ShiChi'ndychan, ArcticSnake, Hyu-Tenchan, SakuraChiha93**


End file.
